1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which is compatible for multi-type cards, for example, Compact Flash (CF) Card, Secure Digital (SD) Card, Multimedia Card (MMC), Smart Media (SM) Card and XD-picture Card, and which prevents simultaneous plug of multiple cards.
2. Related Art
Memory cards are of more capability and smaller size, and are popularly used. Nowadays people often hold multi-type memory cards. For meeting this tendency, card connectors are designed to be used with different type memory cards. Such a card connector is easily used and costs down. The card connector forms multiple accommodation slots for receiving different memory cards, respectively.
Users often simultaneously plug multiple cards to a card connector by mistake. Sometimes, a card is left in the card connector, and another card is inserted into the card connector at the same time. This tends to damage main board or result in failure of signal transmission.